Sharing Sensei
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KakashiXTeen KakashiXMinato; Yaoi; Threesome; Lemons; Mature Language; REQUESTED; Minato and Teen Kakashi travel through time to find themselves in the future. Both Kakashi's seem to have a crush on their sensei so what happens when Kakashi suggests that they should share their sensei on bed?


Another requested story.

Pairing: KakashiXTeen KakashiXMinato. Strange, I know, but there will be hints of KakashiXTeen Kakashi

Yes, a threesome story. It's my first threesome story, so forgive me if this sucks.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The story idea belongs to TicklesneezerMMPR. I own the story! Changed the story line a little…Hope you don't mind!**

**Warning: ManXMan, Yaoi, Mature language(Cursing and adult language) and lemon(Sex). (So this story is gay sex) I warned you so don't flame at me that you read this. **

**_Ages: *Kakashi- 30 *Teen Kakashi-18 (ANBU Kakashi) *Minato-Its unknown, but let's just say 26_**

**This story is like time travel. Kakashi when he was 16 and Minato sensei when he was still alive deicide to test out a new jutsu they made by going to the future. They used a jutsu that makes you travel through time. **

**The lemon scene...I guess you can say is extreme. Way more extreme since it's a threesome. Enjoy! *Wink* *Wink***

DIVIDERXXX

**(Teen Kakashi POV) **

"It looks like we're the Leaf village…" I commented. Minato sensei nodded. "We sure are…What happened to the village…?" he wondered aloud, staring at the construction of the Leaf village around us. I shrugged. "Minato sensei, we should go find the Hokage. Let's go!" I said and jumped on a abandoned rooftop.

We headed to the Hokage mansion and I saw two figures running top speed. It was Gai and…Me… 'Kakashi, what in the world are you doing with Gai this time?' I thought, facepalming.

Minato sensei chuckled. "So that's what you're going to do in the future? Heh…That's hilarious" he pointed out, trying to hold in his laugh, covering his mouth with his hand to shut himself up. I blushed behind my mask and avoided eye contact with sensei.

"Want to go follow them?" I asked him. He nodded and we followed Gai and the future me to where the Hokage faces were. We stayed well hidden and I eavesdropped on Gai's and (Future) Kakashi's conversation. "I wanted to race you one last time, since you would become too busy to compete against me anymore as Hokage" Gai said.

'I'm the Hokage?' I thought, eyes widening. Minato sensei ruffled my hair. "I'm proud that one of my students became Hokage" he said, smiling. I blushed and said my thanks. We followed (Future) Kakashi back to his house. As he walked inside, I gestured Minato sensei to come. We jumped down at the front door and (Future) Kakashi turned around.

His eyes widened. "Minato sensei? And…Me?" he wondered. I crossed my arms as (Future) Kakashi was frozen in place, trying to process. I rolled my eyes. "Kakashi, snap out, will ya?" I lectured him. He blinked and came to his senses.

"How…?" he wondered aloud. "We found a forbidden jutsu that we accidently activated and…We went to the future…" I explained.

"I see...Would you like to come in?" he asked the both of us. "Sure" I said and stepped inside as Minato sensei thanked him and followed behind me. I looked around the room and it didn't change that much at all.

"Didn't you ever get bored with the same interior?" I asked him as I observed the room closely. "No, it's fine and I like it this way" he replied. I sat on his bed and held the picture of me, Obito, and Rin. 'Fool…You still kept this?' I thought as my heart began to hurt with every beat. A tear fell onto the picture.

(Future) Kakashi stood in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded, sniffing and wiping my tears away. "I'm fine" I replied, putting the picture back. I saw another picture next to it and picked it up. It was (Future) Kakashi with three kids. One was a blonde, next was a raven haired boy, and a pink haired girl. "Is this your team?" I asked him. He nodded. "_Our_ team" he corrected. "Right…" I muttered.

"Are they good?" I asked him. "The blonde is Minato sensei's son, Kakashi" he told me. "The raven haired boy is an Uchiha who wants to destroy Konoha currently. The pink haired girl is a Haruno and Tsuande's student" Kakashi replied.

Minato sensei walked next to (Future) Kakashi and looked at the picture. Minato sensei smiled a sweet smile. I blushed and I saw (Future) Kakashi blush, too. I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me a smirk.

"So, Kakashi, you're the Hokage, am I right?" Minato sensei asked him. I looked at the (Future) Kakashi and he nodded. "Yeah…" he replied. I stood up and stared intensely into (Future) Kakashi's eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Um…Do you mind?" he asked.

"This is so strange…It's like I get to see myself without a mirror…And my older self…I look pretty good. How am I still single, Kakashi? Explain!" I said sternly. Minato sensei chuckled as (Future) Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No idea" he replied.

I saw a book lying on his desk. I skimmed through it and glared at (Future) Kakashi. I held out the book. "Is this why? Since when was I a pervert?" I spat. "Since you read this book that is simply wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Minato sensei looked at (Future) Kakashi. "Kakashi, do you know where Jiraiya is? I would love to meet him" Minato sensei said. (Future) Kakashi looked depressed as soon as Minato sensei asked him this. "He…Jiraiya has…He has…Passed away…" he said. Minato sensei looked stunned and I tilted my head in confusion. 'Who?' I thought.

"Oh…I see…" Minato sensei muttered. (Future) Kakashi looked at me. "You'll find out who he is in the future…Oh but how ironic…You are in the future…" he said, chuckling. Minato sensei smiled and started talking to (Future) Kakashi about his son, the village, and a lot more.

I eyed and eavesdropped once in a while until I saw Kakashi whispered things into Minato sensei's ear, putting his arm around sensei's neck. I growled and sat between them. I gave Kakashi the 'Sensei-Is-Mine-So-Don't-Touch-Him-You-Pervert' look. He tsked and went away.

_This continued for a few more days, me not letting Kakashi touch Minato sensei. One day, Kakashi walked up to me as Minato sensei was out, visiting Naruto. _

"Kakashi, what's with you cock blocking me every time, eh? It's getting pretty annoying" (Future) Kakashi growled. I glared right into his eyes. "Because…Minato sensei is mine!" I announced. (Future) Kakashi glared right back at me, but then there was a glint in his eyes.

"What if…" he started to say. I gave him a suspicious look. "Go on…" I encouraged him, my curiosity getting the best of me. "We share him on the bed? What do you think?" he finished. My eyes widened. "Y-You mean-"I stammered. "Yeah, a threesome"

"You really are a pervert…" I insulted him. He gave me an offended look. "But I love that idea…" I said, stroking his cheek. "I sure am smart" I complimented myself. "Haha…Keep on complimenting yourself, I see how it is" he said, looking straight into my eyes as I held his chin. "Yeah, well, you are me" I replied, snickering.

**(Minato POV)**

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm a few minutes late" I apologized as I walked inside the house. The two Kakashi's were crossing their arms. I sweat dropped. "H-Hey guys? I said I was sorry…" I said. The younger Kakashi walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Sensei, we're playing a game. Join us" he said. The older Kakashi followed behind me.

He pushed me onto the bed and the older Kakashi went on top of me. I blushed. "What type of game is this?" I asked them. "It's called 'Fuck the sensei'" the younger Kakashi purred. "Want to play?" the older Kakashi said, pulling down his mask. The younger Kakashi also pulled down his mask. They both looked very handsome without their masks on. I blushed.

"I-I…" I couldn't finish. The older Kakashi started kissing me on the lips while the younger Kakashi was on his knees on the floor, sucking on my neck. I felt a tongue being shoved between my lips and exploring my mouth. Another was biting down on my neck. I let out a small moan and they both pulled apart. "Let me have a turn, Kakashi" the younger Kakashi said. The older Kakashi sighed. "Fine…" he said and got off of me.

The younger Kakashi went on top of me. "We can't let our sensei escape right?" the older Kakashi said and searched through the drawers. "What are you up to, Kakashi?" the younger Kakashi said, eyeing Kakashi. The older Kakashi didn't reply. The younger Kakashi looked at me and began taking off my robe and shirt. "Are you enjoying this, sensei?" he cooed as he bent down next to my ear. I nodded and licked his jawline. He smirked and rubbed his clothed erection against mine. I let out a quiet moan. "Found it" the older Kakashi announced, taking out hand cuffs.

My eyes widened. "Isn't this considered rape?" I questioned them. They shook their head. "No…You're letting us do this. I'm sure that if you hated this, you would've left by now" the younger Kakashi pointed out. He was right. I did want this.

The older Kakashi cuffed my hands to the headboard of the bed and looked proud of what he had done. "Now we can have fun with him" the older Kakashi said. "Why did you have that?" the younger Kakashi asked him. "Stop asking questions or your turn is up" the older Kakashi snapped. "Sheesh…Calm down" he said as he began licking my lips gently, making every inch wet. I stuck out my tongue and now we were licking each other's tongues, enjoying the fight of who would get to control. The older Kakashi took off my pants, but left my boxers on.

I felt fingers on my clothed erection and I let out a moan. "Yes, sweet music…" the older Kakashi mumbled. I had lost the fight on purpose, so younger Kakashi began kissing me roughly, pushing his tongue all the way in and I made it sloppy. It wasn't my fault it was sloppy. I kept on moaning loudly and was semi-screaming as the older Kakashi began sucking on my erection quickly and roughly. I struggled on the cuffs, but they were strong and wouldn't give in. The younger Kakashi saw what I was trying to do. "No use escaping, sensei. You're not going to be set free until both of us gets to have fun with you" he cooed, licking his lips in lust.

"Both of you?" I wondered aloud. The younger Kakashi got off of me and began taking off his clothes. The older Kakashi began doing the same as soon as I almost came in his mouth. I whined when he stopped and he smirked at me. "Want to switch places?" the older Kakashi asked the younger Kakashi. The young Kakashi nodded in agreement.

This time, the older Kakashi was on top of me, but instead of being face to face, he switched directions and now his erection was in front of my face. I looked at his face, which was blushing and began sucking on my erection. The young Kakashi spread my legs apart and began licking my entrance.

I let screams and shouts as the pleasure was unbearable. I came in the older Kakashi's mouth and I felt two tongues on my erection. They were both licking my liquid off my erection. Moaning and arching my back, I took the older Kakashi's erection in my mouth and began sucking on in, bobbing my head up and down quickly.

He let out moans as he eyed my actions, blushing furiously. I felt something being slowly shoved in my entrance. I gasped and stopped sucking for a few seconds to look at what was being shoved inside. It was the younger Kakashi's finger and he was kissing the older Kakashi. They were having a tongue wrestle and when I looked closely, they had bite marks on their necks. I thought it was strange, but didn't think too much about it since his fingers started pulling out and in again.

I sucked on the older Kakashi's erection again, hearing a sweet moan fill my ears. "Ah, fuck" I moaned out as he inserted another finger, scissoring inside of me. I spread my legs apart further, desperately wanting more. They were both panting from the kiss and I licked Kakashi's erection slowly, wanting to tease him, but also wanting to make him feel the pleasure I felt.

"MINATO SENSEI-! FUCK-! MM!" the older Kakashi screamed out as he came in my mouth, the younger Kakashi kissing him again to make him be a little quieter. I licked all of the sweet liquid, even though it had a salty after taste. My eyes widened as I felt one more finger being inserted inside of me. "Mmm…You're a lot more roomy now…" the young Kakashi cooed as pumped his fingers in and out quickly, changing the angle every time to find my sweet spot.

When he did find it, I was moaning and panting loudly, the overload of pleasure making me see stars. The older Kakashi sucked on the sensitive skin near my erection. "Kakashi, kiss me" the younger Kakashi ordered and the older Kakashi did as he was told to do.

"I made him ready for you…Want to go first?" the young Kakashi asked the older Kakashi. He nodded and got off me, the both of them switching places again. The young Kakashi was face to face with me. "I don't like doing 69…I want my victim to feel all the pleasure…" he said before licking on the red spot on my neck. "I don't know if you noticed, but I love tongue action" he hissed.

I felt something large and hard being pushed inside of me. I let out a yelp and looked at the object. It was the older Kakashi's erection, waiting for me to adjust and make the pain go away. "While I'm waiting…" the older Kakashi purred. All of a sudden, the younger Kakashi let out a gasp and screams of pleasure. "NGH! AH-! WHAT THE FUCK, KAKASHI?" he yelled out, moaning loudly, his head on my shoulder.

My vision was blurry, since my mind was focused on the erection inside of me, but I saw the older Kakashi pushing a finger inside of the younger Kakashi's erection. The younger Kakashi was clawing at the bed sheets, muffling his screams into the pillow as the older Kakashi pushed another finger in. The older Kakashi began moving inside of me slowly. My head arched back in pleasure and seeing this, he went a little faster.

I saw the older Kakashi take something out from underneath the bed. My eyes widened. 'Don't tell me he's going to shove that in Kakashi…' I let out a moan and he went faster to make me shut up and not warn Kakashi. "Ka…KASHI!" I yelped and he slammed his erection inside of me. The younger Kakashi looked at me, his face in pain and pleasure at the same time. He was panting and then looked away from me, thinking I was talking to the older Kakashi.

The older Kakashi was licking the narrow toy, covering it with saliva. He slammed into me again, making me shout out again and pushed his fingers deeper into Kakashi making his scream. He pulled his fingers out of the younger Kakashi's entrance. "I want more…" the younger Kakashi moaned out as he looked at the older Kakashi. "…!" he gasped as the older Kakashi shoved the toy into the younger Kakashi's entrance. "AH FUCK! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" he moaned as he took hold of the toy and began moving it in and out of himself on his own, biting my shoulder every now and then to restrain himself.

"Now I can focus on you" the older Kakashi said aloud and began thrusting into me in a regular pattern. I let out moans each time he slammed into me. He held my erection and began pumping it, since I couldn't do it myself even though I wanted to. The younger Kakashi's eyes widened as he let out a small gasp. I felt a warm liquid on my stomach and on my erection. He kissed me and he pulled the toy out of himself. The older Kakashi licked the younger Kakashi's entrance, making the younger Kakashi moan. He stopped licking after, since he already so busy pumping my erection and fucking me.

"Are you enjoying this sensei?" he hissed. I couldn't speak since seeing Kakashi do himself made me even horny and made me moan louder. Kakashi held his toy and licked the head of it, tasting himself and shoved the rest in my mouth. I gladly licked it, him smirking. "Do I taste good sensei?" he asked me as I was licking. The younger Kakashi took out the toy from my mouth and placed it on the floor.

I felt waves of pleasure tingling inside of me. The older Kakashi let out a moan and I felt something warm fill me up inside. I released my own liquid a few seconds later onto his hand. "Hmm…What do we have here?" the young Kakashi asked aloud and turned around.

I felt two tongues on my erection and the older Kakashi let out a moan after the tongues were gone. The younger Kakashi was giving him a mini blowjob. His (Young Kakashi) erection was in front of my face, so I took the chance and began sucking it, even though I was drunk with pleasure and exhaustion.

The older Kakashi let out a loud moan and the young Kakashi was moaning quietly. I deep throated it and I guess he couldn't hold it in anymore, releasing inside of my mouth. He changed directions. "Fuck you, sensei" he panted into my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe. "I already have gotten fucked, hm?" I said, licking his lips. He got off of me and the older Kakashi undid my handcuffs. My arms were numb, but I was too tired to care.

The older Kakashi cuddled the younger Kakashi and the younger Kakashi cuddled me, all three of us falling asleep at the same time.

DIVIDERXXXX

6 whole pages! That's a new record! I used toys for the first time in my fics. At first I didn't approve of it, but then I realized that it made stories hotter and I wanted to try it. Hope you like it, yeah? Please review! Too lazy to edit this whole thing so sorry about the mistakes! The ending is boring, yes, but how else could I end it? They're all tired…


End file.
